lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Beregond (Captain)
Beregond, son of Baranor, was the first Captain of the White Company, the guard of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, and previously, a Guard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. He is best known for rescuing Faramir from the madness of Denethor during the Siege of Gondor. He had two sons, Bergil and Borlas, with an unnamed wife. Biography At some point in his life, Beregond became a Guard of the Citadel, serving in the Third Company. He never left Minas Tirith during his service in the guard before the War of the Ring. He was also a great admirer of Faramir, son of Denethor II, and perhaps one of his friends as well. When Peregrin Took came to the city in March 3019, Beregond and his son Bergil served as his guides in Minas Tirith. During the Siege of Gondor, Beregond received news from Pippin that Denethor intended to kill both himself and the seemingly-dead Faramir. Leaving his post, he fought the door guards of the place where Denethor had taken Faramir in order to reach him, until the arrival of Gandalf and Pippin, whereupon Faramir was saved. After protecting Faramir, he carried him to the Houses of Healing and stood guard over him until he awoke. Beregond traveled with Aragorn's army to the Black Gate of Mordor to challenge the forces of Sauron. They served under Prince Imrahil, and during the Battle of the Black Gate Beregond was nearly killed by a Troll. After the War of the Ring, Beregond was brought before the newly crowned Aragorn II Elessar to answer for the abandonment of his post, as well as the murders of those who stood in his way as he raced to rescue Faramir. Recognizing that what he did was out of love for his lord, he did not impose the death penalty upon him; the newly-crowned king's largesse allowed for Beregond to simply be banished from Minas Tirith and live in Ithilien to serve Faramir, for whom he had broken the laws to rescue. He was also promoted to the rank of Captain of the White Company.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter I: "Minas Tirith"The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter IV: "The Siege of Gondor (chapter)"The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter VIII: "The Houses of Healing"The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter X: "The Black Gate Opens"The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter V: "The Steward and the King"The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations Lord of the Rings film trilogy In the ''Lord of the Rings'' movie trilogy however, he is not included, and his deeds are transferred to Peregrin and Gandalf. Beregond was actually written into the screenplay for a brief scene, with the line "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted. Long has he foreseen this doom." In this scene, Ian Hughes played Beregond. During post-production, the filmmakers decided to change this character's name to Irolas, who does not appear in the film, but is identified by Bergil as being his uncle, thus, presumably, Beregond's brother. Radio *Derek Prentice provided the voice for Beregond in The Lord of the Rings (1956 radio series). *Christopher Scott provided the voice for Beregond in The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series). Translations around the world References de:Beregond es:Beregond (capitán) it:Beregond (Capitano) pl:Beregond ru:Берегонд Category:Men of Gondor Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)